


boyfriend shaped

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, tw body image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	boyfriend shaped

matsukawa frowns as he stares at himself in the mirror.

maybe it’s been the irregular meals? no one can ever tell when someone’s about to expire, so he’s had his fair share of late calls and microwaved take-out at forbidden hours in the morning. maybe it’s the stress? hana had called about the same family again this morning… they simply couldn’t decide whether to have their deceased buried or cremated, and time was running short. 

he pinches the roll of fat on his belly. it protrudes at his grip, forming a sad, floppy sausage. matsukawa’s long past his prime, where volleyball had left him sculpted in his youth. though he had managed to retain some of that muscle in other areas, certain parts simply melted away into soft fat.

hanamaki’s faced a similar fate as him. however, he has always been pretty skinny, so these sorts of things never really bother him. matsukawa doesn’t even want to think about oikawa or iwaizumi - those two are model material, bodies trained and moulded into masculine perfection. 

matsukawa frowns again. he should hit the gym soon, or start on that home workout video iwaizumi had sent to their group chat earlier. maybe he’d start cooking his own meals at home too… 

his body (in his own eyes) shows signs of maturing into a ‘dad bod’ - waist undefined, the slight bulge of his lower belly ever so obvious and a tiny tinge of fat on his hips. gone are his valley of washboard abs, sexy v-line and slim waist.

matsukawa jumps when you open the bathroom door, sucking in his belly out of reflex. you stare up at him. he only has his bath towel wrapped around his hips as you walk over, hugging him and placing your chin on his chest.

“are you thinking again?” you question.

he doesn’t reply, only sighing and pushing his curls out of his eyes.

“you know,” you continue. “our hearts aren’t really proper heart shapes, right?”

you raise your hand, drawing a small heart on his chest. “we can’t be perfect all the time. as long as you’re functioning well and healthy, i don’t see why you need to look like oikawa. you’re much more handsome, anyway. you’re perfect. a perfectly boyfriend shaped boyfriend.”

matsukawa snorts, unable to suppress the smile that pulls at the tips of his lips. he cups your cheeks together and watches as you narrow your eyebrows, lips purposely pursed in mock annoyance. he leans down and gently kisses you, eyes fluttering shut for a second.

the workout and home cooked meals sound good, but matsukawa won’t stress out too much about it. not while he’s still decently fit, and a perfect shape for you.


End file.
